Let The Music Guide You Home
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Can something be forgiven if the incident is forgotten? Can there be love if it no longer exists in the mind? Can a mistake be atoned when the forgiver cannot remember?
1. Chapter 1

KnightLelouch: Hello everyone this will be my first Naruto themed story and will centered around Kakuzu and Hidan are favorite zombie duo!

Wakana: She actually came up with this song listening to Super Bass by Nicki Manaj.

Ekira: Odd

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, sad. Except I do own Ekira and Wakana and other characters that will be mentioned later on!

Summary: Can something be forgiven if the incident is forgotten? Can there be love if it no longer exists in the mind? Can a mistake be atoned when the forgiver cannot remember?

Warning: This this story has Yaoi meaning boyxboy, blood and gore, swearing, and sexual themes.

Super Bass Chapter 1: Heartbeat Runnin' Away

_This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<br>_

_And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<br>_

_He a __muthafuckin__ trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe<br>_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am…<em>

"WAKANA!", a voice called banging on the others hair, the girl hesitantly turned down her headphones which she knew she wasn't supposed to have and hid it under her bed. Straightening up her cloths, she made her way to the door sliding it open she met two upset, light green eyes staring at her. The owner of the stony eyes looked at the young girl hands folded across their chest, figure standing firm wearing a long yet loose dark green kimono, one foot tapping on the wooden floor.

"Hi mom", she said trying to sound innocent inching out of her room she stood in front of her mom starching the back of her head a goofy grin slayed across her face. "Wakana", she started taking a tired sigh, "What did I tell you to do today?", she asked looking emotionlessly at her daughter. Wakana stood there with I confused look swirling a strained of long purple hair around her finger.

"I asked you to go into the forest and pick some herbs I need", she said unfolding her hands and placing them lazily to her sides. "Uh…yeah! I was just getting ready to leave", she lied, "Really", her mom said suspiciously "Then you won't mind stopping by Ivernia's and delivering some supplies to her", she said watching her daughters reaction. Wakana turned pale at the mention of the other ladies name, "I-Ivernia! But…but" she statured , "But what", she looked at her an eyebrow raised, "But what about the stories about Ivernia?". " What stories?", she looked at her daughter as she took a deep breath.

"That Ivernia likes to do experiments on people and do weird things to their bodies", she said her body seeming to shiver. "Don't believe the dribble that spews from the mouths of those that don't the whole truth", she deadpanned, "Anyway go do what I said and hurry back we're having guests" she finished pointing for her to go do her chores.

Wakana walked out of the house greeted by some of the people who worked around the house/office. Her mother was a very skilled and well known medical doctor. She was stern and may appear cold at first glance, but she was caring.

As Wakana walked down the dirt road hands playfully behind her head as she whistled and hummed a tune that would sound strange and unknown to others, but it was a favorite song of hers. Wakana loved music, she loved sounds really. She loved listening to the sounds around her and even trying to match her voice to whatever she heard.

When she found the herbs her mother wanted she began picking them making sure they were fresh and healthy. As she filled up her small basket, her ears caught a disgruntled sound it made her stomach hurt and gave her an unwelcomed feeling. The sound filled her with a deep sadness, setting her basket down she made her way to the area where the sound seemed to resonate. As she entered a clearing she looked out into the open space. In the distance she saw something lying in the middle of the ground. Quickly and carefully she made her way towards the mystery object, as she got closer she started to notice dark spots staining the grass. Touching one of the area's she pulled her fingers close to her face and with a quick sniff she recognized the smell of blood.

Rushing over to the figure she quickly sat down next to the figure turning it over. Covering her mouth her eyes wide ,she looked what lay before her. It appeared to be a man for what she could make out. With her free hand she carefully ran a shaky hand through the man's black hair, it was tangled and stained with blood. Her hand carefully went over his face, his skin appeared to be tanned from what she could distinguish from the blood and dirt. Her hand stopped at the lower half of his face covered his dark cloak.

Nervously she removed the fabric slowly inching it off when the fabric was removed completely the scene in front of her literally made her want to through up. A wave of emotions entered her body she didn't know what to feel at the moment. The man…his face, someone had utterly mutilated each said of his face. Clutching the fabric she removed the rest of the cloak and stared sadly at the others form. Cuts, gashes, and other wounds covered his body, some appeared to becoming infected. She quickly put her head down on the others chest listening for any signs of life, she began to give up sensing so sign of a pulse. Listening closely if by a miracle she heard a thump it was faint but it was a heartbeat none the less.

She began calling for help she yelled and screamed for someone to come. As if on cue five figures jumped from the top of the trees out of the figure landing effortlessly in front of Wakana. "Lady Wakana, what happened are you all right?" the front figure asked worriedly. She looked at them and nodded, "I'm fine, but", she looked at the dying figure, "This man needs help, please take him back to the house and tell my mom to help him", she asked the figures. They looked at her, back to the man, and nodded, four the men helped the man up, careful not to harm the body further and quickly teleported back to the house. The last one stayed with Wakana and helped escort her back to the house. As they made their way to the house Wakana prayed that the man survived.

Back at the house Ekira was in her office doing her daily task of looking over the patient folders when suddenly she heard a frantic knock at her door, she motioned for the other to come in. "Lady Ekira, I apologize for disturbing you but there's someone who needs your assistance immediately" the man said frantically, "Who is it?".

As they made their way to the operating room the man filled her in on the incident with the daughter and the man. Ekira nodded at the story and made her way into the back room. Inside the man's body laid on the operating table various tubes and wires hooked to his body while nurses and other assistants of Ekira worked to keep him alive. Her eyes raked over the body noting the deep gashes, exposed tissue, infected wounds that have already began to turn black and eat away at the body. She put one her mask and preparing to operate, she and the others circled around the body, a nurse handed her a scalpel, she looked at the body, lowering the small blade pressing it the tan skin.

…to be continued…

KnightLelouch: Chapter 1 Complete!

Wakana: Sweet my first story. "Thumbs ups"

Ekira: Our first story

KnightLelouch: Anyway please review and give me your honest opinions please!


	2. Chapter 2

Let the Music Bring You Home Chapter 2:

Weakly two eyes peered open, trying to take in the surroundings, noticing the unfamiliar space the figure slowly tried to move his body, leaning his body forward he felt pain shoot through every part of his body, closing his eyes and forcing himself to sit up. Sitting up he looked around the medium sized room he took notice of the various tools and instruments that decorated it.

So many questions raced through his head, where was he? How did he get here? And the most important question of all who was? Staring down at his hands he noticed that most of his upper body had been wrapped in gauze, had he been in an accident? His head felt like it would explode from all this thinking. He fell back onto the bed and stared back up at the ceiling, as he began to drift back into unconsciousness he heard the sound of a door opening. Slowly turning his head to the side, he watched a girl with purple hair entering the room, her long hair was tied in a long ponytail on each side of her head that stopped below her stomach, and she was wearing a long purple kimono with very short sleeves. He watched as the girl set the tray she had been holding on the table next to the bed, she hadn't yet noticed that he was awake yet. She stared at him for a while her purple eyes started sympathetically at him signs of sadness shown in them.

With a careful hand she used her fingers to remove some hair that covered the man's eyes. Setting the strands of black aside purple met green and crimson and as she stared into those eyes a big goofy smile plastered unto her face.

"You're awake! Your awake!", she almost yelled jumping up and down with glee, the man watched confusingly as the girl jumped and began babbling to herself. "Um…who are you?" he said in a low baritone voice that was hardly audible. The girl stopped jumping and looked at the man a slight blush appearing on her face, scratching her head comically she gave a very surprised laugh, "Ha…stupid me here I am jumping like some lunatic and I don't even introduce myself", she cleared her throat," I am a lover of sound! A master of fighting and hand to hand combat! And a master of reptilian knowledge! I am Wakana!" she yelled out flashing a thumb's up with a wide grin across her face. The man stared at her blankly not knowing what to say at the girl's very loud and long introduction.

"So what's your name", she said staring at him with big, innocent eyes, the man just looked at her as if trying to figure out the write words to say, he turned his body and started almost sadly at the ceiling and with a defeated voice he replied, "I don't know".

The girl made a small frown as she watched the man stare up looking at nothing, suddenly the door opened revealing Wakana's mother Ekira. "Wakana what are you doing?" she asked watching her daughter quickly face her, "Nothing I was just talking to…the patient", she said looking innocently.

Ekira gave a sigh and walked toward the man lying on the bed, "I apologize if my daughter gave you any trouble she can be abit hyperactive at times", she said looking over the patients chart. The man just glanced to where the women was standing and felt the heat rise to his face.

She had the same hairstyle as Wakana only her hair was longer and a very loud green color that reminded him of fresh leaves in spring, her skin was a light tan, and she was wearing a long white lab coat that seem to hide everything except her very endowed cleavage. But what really caught his eyes were her eyes which held a beautiful emerald green to them. As he stared at her he barely registered when she began waving her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. He looked at her trying to hide the blush he felt on his face, trying to sit up to quickly he felt pain serge through him and almost fell over when he felt someone grab him and help him steady himself. Looking to the side he say the green haired women holding his side, she was very strong considering the size difference; he could feel the women's breast pressing into his side and steadied himself.

"Baka, you shouldn't move so hastily", she said sternly folding her arms, "Your wounds are still healing and you'll open them back up", she looked at him her eyes holding stern authority. "Now can you tell me what happened to you and how you came about acquiring all those injuries?" she asked him waiting for an answer. He just stared at her for a while before he replied, "I'm sorry"; he said turning away, "I wish I could but I can't even remember my own name", his voiced held much sadness in it she could tell.

"Listen you should rest now", she said not wanting to press the issue, "If you need anything just ask one of the nurses on duty"; she finished as she watched the tan man nod and slowly lay back down. She motioned for Wakana out of the room to which she grudgingly replied and left the room giving the man one last supportive thumbs up. Her mother shook her head at her daughters actions and was about to leave herself when a voice said, "Um…What's your name?", the low voice asked her, she gave a small chuckle before replying, "It's Ekira. Just Ekira", she said closing the door behind her.

The man watched as the door closed and gave a small smile underneath the bandages that wrapped along his face. Slowly he closed his eyes embracing the world of sleep.

Far off in the country a war was taking place between two different sides, each wanting to poses the same thing. Power and land were the main prizes in the war. Each of these high powers bordered what is known as the neutral country, law states the either country can fight on neutral land doing so would violate the treaty between each of the powers causing an even bigger war to break out. As of the now the Fire country which was the highest form of power at the present was fighting with the Red Cloud country also known as Akatsuki. The two leaders of the each country were Lady Tsunade and Lord Madara who had been in a long power struggle over the Land of Fire.

Because of the war some people had lost loved ones and some people who were once friends, family, and even neighbors each choose sides resulting in a total alienation by some of the citizens. The neutral country was the only place where it seemed people could live peacefully without fear of the war. But even that was threatened for anyone from that tried to go the country would be thought of as traitors to the military and were either thrown in prison, forced to join the military, or even executed.

Deep in the heart of Akatsuki stands the military base where the entire village's many soldiers and ninja were trained to serve and fight for their leader Madara. Inside one the villages many hallways soldiers stood at attention as one of the most feared and powerful generals in the Akatsuki army. He was a young man and tall for his age, having medium slicked back silver hair, his skin was pale like porcelain and looked smoothed to the touch, a regular scowl plastered on his face, while magenta eyes glared at each person he passed signaling he was not in a good mood and if he was not in a good mood than God help the poor bastard that got in his way.

The silver hard man managed to make it to his room with having to hurt anyone, one that floor. Going to his room he had managed to wound at least 10 different soldiers to make a long story short there was a lot of blood. As he entered his room he took off his jacket letting it fall where it may and removed his black combat boots before he let himself fall onto his bed with a grudging sigh. He was tired and irritated, why because the other generals were hiding something from him and he didn't like being kept out the loop of anything and it erked it him just like when people interrupt him when he tries to do his rituals.

As he lay on his bed prepared to entered the peacefulness of sleep, he was interrupted the sound of the knocking that seemed to be coming from his door. At first he tried to ignore the constant thumping but after a few minutes he reached the end of his short fuse, when he heard the continues knocking he angrily got out and of bed and snatched the door open glaring at who ever had come disturbed his sleep.

"What the fuck do you want Deidara!", he yelled at the person standing outside his door, the person in question had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail. The bang hanging over his left eye, he had tanned skin making him easily mistaken for a woman. "Well hello to you Hi-chan un", he said with a smirk while the other just glared at him.

"I said what the fuck do you want asshole!" he said last amount of patience growing thin, the blond just gave him a smirk and said, "I just came to visit word around the base was that you were in one of your bitchy moods", he crossed his arms, "and as the good person I am I came to check on you".

Hidan just leered at the other man before he slammed the door in the others face. "Hidan open this door un", he called out, "Fuck off! I want to sleep", he yelled back. Deidara pouted his mouth, "Hidan if you don't open this door I'll blow it down and you know I will un", he said wanting for the other to answer. After hearing no reply he got out one of his clay bombs from his pouch sticking the small molded clay bird right in front of Hidan's door.

He quickly ran to a safe distance, releasing his hand sign he waited for the explosion. After a minute of not hearing anything he looked around the corner to see what had happened. To his dismay seeing a certain red head standing at Hidan's door his clay bird resting in his hands before he knew it the clay bird exploded sending pieces of wood and other rubble flying every which way.

Gray smoke filled the hallway as the static blond ran in front of the smoke cloud trying to see into it. Without warning a metal tail came shooting out of the smoke and before he had chance to react the tail wrapped around the other immobilizing the now fretting blond. The tail pulled Deidara into the smoke. Blue eyes met angry red eyes as the smoke cleared the blond stared wide eyed at the damage he had inflicted on the red head. The clay birds explosion not only had torn the others cloths but had taken off his left arm with.

"Brat what the hell do you think you're doing", he said narrowing his eyes at the confide blond, "What did I tell you about letting off bombs in the building", he brought the other close that their noses were touching. "Not only did you manage to destroy another hallway and my uniform", he glared at the other "You blew off my arm again with those things you call art!" he said bringing the blade of his tail up to the blonds throat.

"Now, now Sasori-danna", he began slowing a large gulp, "It was an accident I just wanted Hi-chan to open the door", he said trying to sound innocent. "So you try blowing the door up didn't leader tell you about using bombs to solve your problems", he said looking the blond as he began to cringe.

"Now…I think it's time for your punishment Die-chan", he said lust dripping on his words. He watched as the blond stood wide eyed and started shaking his head frantically. "You have two choices brat you can either take my punishment", he said stroking the man's face, "OR…you can deal with leader-sama".

The blond stared at the other and lowered his head in defeat; with a victorious smirk he started walking away carrying the other in his tail. Once they were gone Hidan peeked out his door before closing it falling back onto his bed. He turned onto his back looking up at the ceiling a sour frown on his face. Yes Hidan was angry, hell he was fucking furious, he felt disgusted, but not at anyone but himself. He had done something terrible something that he would forever regret in the pit of his stomach until the day he died or whatever. What did he feel so disgusted in himself for, he slaughtered the people from his village, sacrificed hundreds of others for his rituals, hell he even killed people just for the shear thrill of killing.

But this, this deed sickened him done to his corrupt soul, it filled his heart with dread and hollowness that he never thought he feel. He had hurt someone far worse than anything he had ever done and he hurt people a lot. He remembered the limbs he cut off, the organs he ripped out, the cuts he gashed in others flesh and even all the decapitations could compare to the act he had committed. He could still hear the screaming, he could still see the blood, the body and the smell. And those eyes, those damn judging eyes that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

Hidan closed his eyes placing his arms over his eyes, staring into the dark he saw a figure in the distance, staring into the face of his guilt he only saw green lost in a sea of crimson, "Kakuzu".

"Scene Change"

Ekira looked at the man while he slept the drugs they used to numb the pain were working. "So how's the patient", someone said, looking behind her she watched as the figure stood next to her, like her he was wearing a long white coat, his face completely hidden but an abnormal helmet. "He's stable I gave him something to help him sleep", she said with a small smirk, "Anyway did you finish your analysis, Tetsuya?", she asked looking at the other man who handed her a chart with a few papers on it Ekira took the papers and began reading over it.

"I gotta say where this guy came from he went through hell", he said staring back and forth between the man on the bed and Ekira. "He has multiple cuts and lacerations on his face and chest consisting with cuts from a sharp blade. Similar scaring can be seen on his back consisting with stabbing from the same type of blade. Back also shows signs of unhealed wounds, also there are places that seem to be consistent with burn marks. Scaring can be seen on both legs and arms leading to the shoulder. Cuts range in size in deep; some are old and have not healed fully or never will. In short, someone beat the hell out this guy"; he finished taking a deep breath. "Also, there's something I want to ask you".

He looked at her at the side of his eyes as she looked at him, "I like to run a few tests there's something I saw, but I just wanted to make sure". She looked at him through neutral eyes waiting for him to answer. "Well after reviewing the others reports and examining pictures of his body and the body itself", he said walking toward the man before turning toward Ekira, "I have come to the conclusion that this man", he took a deep breath, "was raped".

….to be continued…

KnightLelouch- Chapter 2 is done.

Wakana: Wasn't this chapter supposed to have a song to it.

KnightLelouch: Yes but it's kinda hard to find a song about rape.

Wakana: It doesn't have to be about rape.

KnightLelouch: Alright, anyway please review and I hope you enjoy the story

Wakana: The other owns no one from Naruto or Naruto period, sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Let the Music Guide You Home Chapter 3: The Lyrics on the Page

Ekira stared at the other her face was passive but still showed signs of anger and shock, her fist tightened on her trying to well the anger in her. She took a deep breath looking at the sleeping figure on the table her sympathetic eyes watching as he took deep inhales. "So what do you want to do my lady", he asked the other watching her movements, "Run the test", she said looking back at him removing her glasses tucking them into her coat pocket, "I want a full analyzes as quick as possible", "Yes my lady", he gave a small bow before he started the tests he only hoped he was wrong.

Outside the house Wakana was staring up at the house a small white book in hand, as she lay on the porch staring tiredly at the book she didn't notice the figures coming toward the house. The two figures stopped in front on the house causing Wakana to bolt up looking up at the others a look of disdain shown on her face.

Back inside the house Ekira was sitting at her desk looking over pictures of the tan man's wounds she set the pictures to the side rubbing her eyes from the stress. She had viewed each wound, lacerations, and gash over and over again, in her heart she felt pain and pity for this man. Usually people would come to her residence seeking help from wounds caused by events usually linked to the military. Man, women, even children came seeking escape from the fighting that tore their families apart.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her rather loud knock at her door, "Come in", she said putting the files back into her desk. Wakana walked into the office a sour look on her face, "Wakana, What's wrong?" she asked in a questionable voice. She watched as her daughter stepped aside letting two figures enter the room her face remained passive at the figures inside.

"Hatake and Pein", she said malice in her voice, "What brings you here" folding her hands under her chin. "Lady Ekira", the man with silver hair spoke, a mask hiding the right side of his face, "It's nice to see you again, you look well", he said noticing the glare she was giving him. He cleared his throat "Anyway this visit is in concern an important matter concerning both Konoha and Akatsuki" he began, "Both Lady Tsunade and Lord Uchiha would like have an audience with you and discuss matters of are countries", Ekira sat quietly listening to the silver haired man speak, "We know you have reservations about us entering your lands", Pein spoke running a hand through his orange hair his many piercing embroidered his face, "But I can assure you all we wish to do is converse nothing more" he finished waiting for an answer.

"While I have my doubts about these kinds of things regarding the war and both party intentions, I have no reason to believe that you or your leaders are stupid enough to engage this land in any form of conflict that would break our treaty", she said standing, "I will however give you the benefit of the doubt.", she got up from her desk walking over to the two generals "But not now I have something's that need to be taken care of. So this discussion between me and your leaders will take place later", "How long is later", asked Hatake, "5 years", she dead paned and watched the shocked faces of both the generals and her daughter.

"5 years? Don't you think that is abit long", Pein asked, "It may seem long but I have my reasons. In 5 years will have are meeting and only then will the decision be made of who gets this land. And if your leaders have a problem with this then they can come see me personally." She said leaning against her desk, "Now Wakana, would you please show our guest out", "Yes mom!" she said motioning the two toward the door and soon she was alone.

By the end of the day word got to both countries about Ekira's decision and now the 5 year wait had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any characters from Naruto, Wakana and Ekira are however mine.

Let the Music Guide You Home: Chapter 4: Dance Time Pt.1

Ekira sat on her bed, it was late the sun had set hours ago allowing the moon to shine it lights on the sleeping creatures outside. She got up and began removing her clothing readying herself for bed. Tirelessly she put on her sleeping cloths, a long, silk green gown that showed off the many curves of her figure. As she sat back on the bed she couldn't believe how much time had gone back, so many things had changed in the house. People came and went, many representatives popped around the house trying to get her decision.

He laughed to herself in a few short days she would have to make a decision that would affect the land, the people, as well as herself. She lay back on the bed, emerald green eyes staring up at the ceiling trying to clear her mind. She soon turned over to her side turning the lamp on her dresser leaving the room dark illuminated with nothing but the rays of the sun.

As she got under the covers letting her body settle into the warmth of the blankets she felt an arm snake around her mid-section pulling her closure to their body. She let herself snuggle into the body behind her enjoying the warmth. With a gentle sigh she began to drift off to sleep, thinking about all the changes that have happened over five years.

The next morning was rarely usual day; Wakana was happily listening to her music while she practiced her fighting moves outside. Inside Ekira was going over paperwork of various patients she had seen and was becoming increasingly tired and frustrated. As she read over the next stack of documents a knock on the door caught her attention. "Come in", she said almost sounding bored and as the door opened revealing the individual, Ekira demeanor seemed to lift. "Oh it's you" she motioned for the individual to enter her office. "Sorry to disturb you but I have the test results you wanted for you last patient", he said handing her some papers he had. "Hm, thank you", she said watching as the man nodded his head about to leave out the office.

"Before you go could you do me a favor", she said still looking over the papers, "Yes Ms. Ekira", he said looking at the green haired doctor as she began shaking her head, "I told you its Ekira baka, you don't have to be so formal", she said watching as the other smirked. "I know", he said.

"As I was saying, I need you to do a favor for me. Can you and Wakana go deliver some herbs into town", she said waiting for the other to answer. "Of course, but doesn't Miss Wakana usually do that?" he said looking as Ekira looked away from her work. "Yes but I think it would be beneficial for you and her. Plus with new there there's a lower chance of her getting into trouble".

"I understand", he said watching as the other left her desk making her way toward the older male. The man was a lot taller than Ekira herself. The taller man had dark, tan skin and wore a head set that hid his face, hair, and mouth from view. He wore a long white coat like Ekira did; his green and red eyes stared down at the petit women, who came close to the other male who took the meaning to wrap his arms around her upper mid-section letting her bury her head into his chest. Looking up she watched as the man pulled down his head gear revealing tan with lines of black. She touched the stiches that wrapped into his cheeks giving him an almost cheshire grin. This appearance made people afraid of him, which is the reason he chose to wear the head gear, but to her there what made him different and she had to admit they were sexy.

Within the heat of her thoughts she placed a warm kiss on tan lips, as the older male took the initiative and brought the other closer deepening the kiss further. "Eeww, mom! At least close the door when you do that", Wakana said walking in on her mom and her lovers make out session. "Grow up Wakana", she said detaching herself from her lover. "Anyway, Wakana I need you go to town and make some deliveries", she said watching as her daughter smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Okay Ekira-baachan", she said earning her a slap on the back on the head, "What the heck, that's child abuse", she said rubbing the back of her head. "No I used paper not rock", she said holding up her hand. "Still", she pouted.

"You will also be going with Eki", she said pointing to the taller male, "Cool! I get to hang out with Eki-senpia, sweet!" she said jumping up and latching onto to Eki's arm pulling him towards the door. "We'll be back later, mom", she called before closing the door. Sitting back in her chair she couldn't help but give a small smirk. 'Yes things have changed so much', she thought before going back to her work.

Wakana was happily walking down the road with Eki walking close to her. Wakana kept peering back towards the large male. "Is there something wrong Miss Wakana", he said looking down her, "I thought I told you to drop the Miss, makes me sound old", she said a pout forming on her face. "You sound just like your mother", this statement almost made her trip, but quickly composing herself she stared back at the older male. "Anyway don't you get hot wearing that thing on your head?" she said watching as Eki cocked in eyebrow. "Not really I've grown used to wearing it" he said watching as the girl made a look that gave him the impression she was thinking.

They continued walking down the road, stopping to wave at a few passer-byes. "So Eki-senpia, you like my mom right?" she said stopping to look at Eki, "Yes I do like her Wakana, a lot", he said with a lot of confidence in his voice.

"Eki and Ekira sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G", she said making kissing noises causing Eki to sweat drop and shake his head. "But for reals, I think you two make a great couple", she said giving Eki two thumbs up. Even though his face was hidden she could tell he was smiling. "Come on lets go make these deliveries or you mother will kill us both", he said watching as Wakana gave him a goofy grin, before they made their way to town.

In both countries capital cities, the leader, Tsunade of the Fire Nation and Pein of Akatsuki, were preparing to make their trip into Nyūtoraru, also known as the land hidden in Secret. The leader and head medical official Ekira had allowed them to enter with their vow that there would be no conflict from either side. There was also the stipulation that only a certain number of people from each country would be allowed to enter, the maximum being 15 per country, excluding the leaders, this being very gracious sense she was only going to allow a maximum of 5.

Once the group from each country was chosen and a list of names sent to the Ekira, all that was left to do was wait.

Time seemed to fly-by in the neutral country, Ekira along with some of the countries people were preparing for the visitors coming from the neighboring lands. Ekira was in her office getting her paperwork done, she had sent Eki and her daughter on some deliveries and would be awhile before they got back, but Ekira had a lot of faith in Eki and knew he could handle himself should trouble arise.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and an old lady entered her office, "My Lady, they're here", she said bowing her head. Ekira gave a nod, before setting her papers aside and prepared to talk to with the two leaders. As she walked down the hall to the meeting room she was met by two of the house guards, "Lady Ekira! Lady Ekira!" they called looking as though they had seen a ghost.

"What is it", she asked watching as the two stopped to take a breath. "My Lady the soldier's from the villages are trying to start a fight", one of the soldier's told Ekira whose face seemed to frown at the situation. "Where are they?"

Outside the residence in the garden area what the guards spoke was true, as guessed the people from Pein's group had gotten into an altercation with the soldiers from Tsunade's group. As the groups prepared to draw their weapons the double screen doors burst open making everyone freeze in their tracks. Shining green eyes scanned the area watching as each person watched her. Without a word Ekira stepped in the yard and stood between each section. Ekira took a deep breath before looking at each side, "If you want to fight take it into the forest I don't want blood in my yard." She said impassively as the others seemed to sweat drop at her statement and put their weapons away.

"If that's all then we can began this meeting" she walked back to the front of the doors, "The leaders will follow me inside. You can bring two soldiers with you, but no more, everyone else can wait outside. If anyone tries anything funny that's disrupts my home." She passed scanning over the crowd of people "I'll personally see that this will be the last visit you 'ever' make to this land." With that she went back into the house leaving the rest of the group.

Pein and Tsunade peered at each other from their groups as the others tried to decide who would go with their leaders.

"Hmmm….who do you think should go with Lady Tsunade?" asked on the Leaf soldiers, she had short shoulder length pink hair and green eyes. "Well we know she'll be taking Kakashi-sensei" said another leaf ninja; she had blond hair held in a high ponytail and a long bang covering her left side and blue eyes.

"So whose going with Pein", asked Deidara as he sat next to Sasori who was looking around at the rest of the group. "Well we already know he's taking Kanon, he'll probably end up taking Itachi-kun" one of the member snickered. He had unnatural blue skin and what appeared to be gills on the side of his neck; he had blue tinted hair that spiked up in the front giving it the look of a shark fin. As he smirked with a sharp, toothy grin he suddenly felt a harsh pull on his ear.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, Kisame", Itachi said twisting the others ear making him flail in pain. Itachi was a quite handsome male he had long black hair which was held back in a ponytail. His face was well crafted, having coal black eyes that held both power and pride he was quite an intimidating person. Itachi continued to twist on the blue male's ear making a few of their comrade's laugh at Kisames pain. Sasori just rolled his eyes and continued to scan the individuals from the other country.

Out in the village people had already begun gossiping about the individuals currently taking residence in the leader's home. Many of the villager's thought it was a bad idea bringing two feuding countries together. Other's thought the countries were just using the meeting as a ploy to take over the land. While others gossiped about the meeting, Eki and Wakana were making their rounds delivering medicine to the villager's.

"Here you go , I hope your husband feels better", Eki said giving the bag of medicine to the older women, "Thank you Eki-san and please tell Lady Ekira thank you for all she's done" the older lady said giving him a polite smile before re-entering her house.

"Okay that's one down and about 20 more people to go, lets hit it!", Wakana said jumping from a nearby tree branch. "You're in a hurry Wakana", Eki said making his way toward the hyperactive girl. "Yeah I wanna get these deliveries down so I can have some fun" she said pulling on Eki as they walked, "Since my mom gonna be talking to the leaders from the other country that means I have some free time" she said still pulling on Eki's arm who just smiled under his mask at the young girl.

"So Eki-san, what do you think their talking about", she asked watching as Eki made a confused face at her, "You know at the meeting what do you think they want?" she said watching Eki sighed abit. "Whatever it is I'm sure your mother is handling it" he said letting the young girl keep pulling her. "Any ways after the deliveries are done what do you want to do? I was thinking we could go to the ramen shop or maybe get some dango! Let's go to the dojo I wanna see who I can fight!" she said throwing a few punches into the air and as she rambled on Eki smiled at the young girl optimism and spirit, she was truly like her mother, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Suddenly Wakana stopped in her tracks making Eki worry, "Wakana, is something wrong?" he asked watching as the girl nodded. "Yeah something is defiantly wrong" she said sternly. "What's wrong?", with a sigh Wakana looked toward the sky a concerned look on her face before turning toward Eki. "Eki…we have forgotten something very important" she said watching Eki's shocked face, "What…what have we forgotten that sounds so important?"

Wakana took another deep breath she turned toward the sky, "We've forgotten the music!" she screamed to the sky in an overly dramatic voice. Eki fell sweat dropped, 'of course', the only thing she would almost give herself or anyone else for that matter a heart attack for is her music. "This is no joke Eki-san I gone almost a whole day without my music" she said reaching inside her sleeve pocket pulling out a portable music player, making Eki sweat drop again.

Looking through the music player she went through the different songs trying to figure out what she wanted to listen to. "Let's what do I want to today. Let's see hip-hop, pop, rock, country, metal,…no…no" she continued to go through the different music as they walked along, until finally she found the perfect songs.

"I found it the perfect song!", she said pressing the button letting the musical notes feel the air, the sound of drums and guitar beats started echoing throughout the forest and parts of the time.

_Whether it's rock and roll or old soul (It don't matter)  
>Disco, Calypso (It don't matter)<br>Suit and tie or tie-dye (It don't matter)  
>Snakeskins or Timberlands (It don't matter)<br>Tight fade or long braid (It don't matter)  
>Red head or brunette (It don't matter)<br>Breakdance, slamdance (It don't matter)  
>Do the jerk until it hurts<br>I'm tellin' you_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with that (I'm tellin' you)  
>Ain't nothin' wrong with that (I'm tellin' you)<br>Ain't nothin' wrong with that_

Wakana started singing and dancing to the lyrics, while Eki walked behind her as she sang along with the music. Eki noticed that a few of the people seemed to like the music and were, what appeared to be, dancing to it.

_East or west coast (It don't matter)  
>Down south or up north (It don't matter)<br>Hollywood or in the hood (It don't matter)  
>Either way it's all good (It don't matter)<em>

Wakana kept dancing and doing flips and spins down the road still singing to the beat and words of the song.

_Block party, frat party, (It don't matter)  
>Backyard or boulevard (It don't matter)<br>Red, yellow, black or white (It don't matter)  
>We all gettin' down tonight<br>I'm tellin' you_

_Ain't nothin' wrong with that (I'm tellin' you)  
>Ain't nothin' wrong with that (I'm tellin' you)<br>Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
>Ain't nothin' wrong with that.<br>_  
>Shake it Shake it Shake it <p>

Wakana turned the dial up louder making the sound vibrate to the point where the people back at her house could hear it. The strange sound, to them, made the individuals look around to see where it came from.

"What the hell is that" Hidan said looking up, "I think its music Hi-chan", Deidara said, as he seemed to tap his feet to the beat. "What the hell kind of music is that?" Kisame said as he tried to cover his ears. 

_I don't know but I've been told  
>When the music gets down in your soul<br>It makes you want to lose control  
>And there<em>

_Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
>Ain't nothin' wrong with that (I'm tellin' you)<br>Ain't nothin' wrong with that (I'm tellin' you)  
>Ain't nothin' wrong with that<br>Ain't nothin' wrong with that.  
>(Hollywood or in the hood. I'm tellin' you)<br>Ain't nothin' wrong with that.  
>(Suit and tie or tie-dye. I'm tellin' you)<br>Ain't nothin' wrong with that_

_It don't matter  
>It don't matter<br>(Let it go)  
>It don't matter<br>(Let it go)  
>It don't matter<br>(Let it go)  
>It don't matter<br>(Let it go_)

As the bits of the tune seemed to stop, Kisame removed his ears "Thank Kami, it's over", he said with a tired sigh. All of a sudden a new sound boomed through causing most of the ninja and soldier's to become abit taken back. As the sound played most the ninja started looking around, until something strange started happening.

As the beat continued to play most of the soldiers took out their weapons

PARTY ROCK  
>YEA<br>Whoa!  
>LET'S GO!<p>

At that the soldiers dropped their weapons and went into an almost puppet like state.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Hidan yelled trying to move his body. "I don't know, but I don't like it", Sasori said.

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

"Hey Eki, I want to show you my new attack", she said making a hand sign, "I call it, 'Wakana's Super Dance Party Revolution', it makes the target do what I do and what I do best is party". Suddenly the soldiers began moving their bodies in a rythmatic pattern, or in other words dancing. Wakana brought her hand above her hands and began clapping as she stumped her feet and shook her hips to the beat.

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

With that Wakana struck a pose and began her dance attack, (A/N; Basically imagine everything she does the other ninja's do. On Pein's side- Kanon, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu. On Tsunade's side- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ten-Ten, Neji, and Rock Lee. )

As the music bumped and ran, Wakana moved her body to the beat, moving every which way she could combining her fighting moves with her dance moves. Back in the yard many of the soldiers were not having fun, "When I get my hands on the asshole that's doing this I going to fucking kill them" Hidan screamed as he did a full spin followed by a kick into a back flip.

"Calm down Hidan-san, Tobi thinks this is fun", the orange masked wearer sang as he thrust his arms back and forth as he moved his feet back and forth. Sasori glared at him while he brought his arms up swinging his hips back and forth, "Something funny brat" he glared at Deidara who was laughing at Sasori, "Nothing Danna, you just look so cute", he said between giggles making the other growl.

Right hand out, left hand swing, kick right and left the same thing. Right leg up, left leg back, turn around and swing your hips. "This is so embarrassing, guys don not swing their hips" Kiba said as he forcibly danced along with the music as Akumaru, his dog and friend, danced on his head. Jump up, hit the ground, turned around, right arm out and swing to the hip, left arm reach and grab the sky, swing left, slide to the right. Left foot kick, right foot kick, left foot kick, right foot kick, "This is a most youthful exercise, Neji I did not know you had such graceful movement, Lee said watching as Neji glared at him as he moved with the beat, "Shut the hell up Lee".

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Wakana brought her hands to her hips ticking them back and forth with the bass, kicked her leg up before doing a full spin until her hand s hit the ground and did multiple hand spins on the ground. "Ahhh….I'm getting dizzy", Tobi said still spinning about.

"When will this end?" Ino said watching as the world speed around, before she stopped and flipped back right-side up. "I didn't know I could spin like that" Naruto said as he continued to move to the beat.

One more shot for us  
>Another round<br>Please fill up my cup  
>Don't mess around<br>We just wanna see  
>You shake it now<br>Now you wanna be  
>You're naked now<p>

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _[3x]_  
>Put your hands up to the sound <em>[2x]<em>  
>Get up <em>[9x]<em>  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up!  
>Put your hands up!<br>Put your hands up!  
>Put your hands up!<p>

Now it's time for the finally, Wakana threw her fist up in the air, before sliding her feet left and right multiple times, her moves began to pick up speed. He craned and moved her body in ways most people couldn't. Again she jumped and kicked throwing her hands up moving her body any which way she could as fast as she thought. Back in the yard the soldiers began dancing in sync their bodies swaying and moving every way, in positions they couldn't even think.

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good good good time<p>

Oh! Oh! Put your hands up  
>Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!<br>Oh!Oh!Put your hands up  
>Oh!Oh!Put your hands up<p>

Shake that!  
>Every day I'm shuffling<p>

Put your Put your  
>Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)<br>Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
>Put your Put your<br>Put your hands up  
>Your hands up<br>Push your hands up

Every day I'm shuffling

At the end of the song after one more spin Wakana threw her fist into the air officially ending her attack. Once it ended the soldier's fell back in both exasperation and agony. "Danna ,my body hurts" Deidara wined unable to get up. Sasori fell and was now on his back, completely out of breath. Tobi was lying unconscious on his face, as Itachi and Kisame somehow fell back to back.

"My muscles, I can't feel my legs", Kiba whined as Akumaru gave a low whine. "Legs, I can't feel the rest of my body", Naruto said about to faint. Sasuke was lying on his back, his breath was hard and forced. Ino and Sakura had passed out along with Hinata. Neji was trying to sit up, but failed. "Oh what a youthful exercise, let's do it again" Lee said with a lot of energy. "No!Shut the Hell up LEE!" the others said as Tamari used the last of his strength to throw a rock at him hitting him in the head knocking him out cold.

"Nice shoot", Shikamaru said as he somehow had fallen on a now sleeping Choji.

"So Eki what did you think!" Wakana asked happily, "Well it was a nice dance, but I don't think it would be that affective in battle", he said making the other pout. "Anyway, I'll ignore your lack of music appreciation, by the way what kinds of music do you like?" she asked.

"I don't really listen to music" he said as he continued to watch Wakana as she showed off her new attacks. "Okay, but the music not done over yet, time for attack number 2! Yee Hawwww", she said changing her outfit, she was now wearing a pair of blue jeans, a silver belt buckle with a bull on it, a purple button up top with cuffs and a pair of light brown cowboy boots. To tie the look together she wore a brown western cowboy hit. "Yee Hawwww! It's time for 'Wakana's Foot Stomping Hip Swinging Hoedown!", she exclaimed tipping her hat.

Suddenly a upbeat sound surfaced causing the soldiers to be forced up, "Oh no, not again!" Kiba whined as his seemed to move on his own along with everyone else. They moved and seem to partner up with a random person causing glares to surface when they were partnered with someone from the other side.

_Hey, I've been driving all over the town  
>On my cellphone wearin' it out<br>And I've finally tracked you down  
><em>

As the music started playing the individuals put their hands on their hips started moving their legs, one foot stomping on the ground in sync. 

_Hey, everybody says you're the man  
>The final piece to my master plan<br>You got my world in the palm of your hand_

They began sliding back and forth with the sound of the slow guitar and the western tune. "Hey this isn't this so bad", Ten-Ten said. "Yeah it's not as bad as the other song", Sakura agreed. And the others began to nod, but soon they would figure out this was not a slow dance.__

_Well I know that you got it  
>Come on and just sell it<br>Got the cash up in my pocket  
>You know I gotta get it<em>

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID<br>_

Suddenly the music starting picking up making the soldier's move their feet much faster, "I think you spoke to soon", Kiba wailed as his feet tapped along with the rhythm.

Wakana tapped her feet as she moved her hands with the sounds. She spun around and brought her feet down hard; tapping her boots on the ground, letting whoops and yells as she moved about her movements becoming faster.

Heel toe, stalked to left , twist to the right, jump slide, tap, tap, right, left, right, left, "I think my legs are about to fall off", Choji said as he moved back so Ino and Sakura passed him switching sides as he moved back into place. Lift, stomp, lift stomp, lift stomp.

_Hey, don't even think about tellin' me no  
>It's only twenty minutes till the show<br>Hey mister turn it over let's go_

_No, I ain't gonna need a receipt  
>Just make sure that it looks like me<br>So the bouncer don't call the police_

_And don't tell my daddy  
>Stole the keys to his caddy<br>Courtesy of  
>Don't dilly dally<br>I gotta get the hell out of this alley_

Wakana slide and clogged her boats up and down the dirt road, her feet never seem to miss a beat. As she slide her boots back and forth, before doing a high jump and back into her tapping. She swung her hips and clapped with the music.  
><em><br>Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID<em>

_Here's my money, now get out of my way  
>Gonna push my luck right up to the stage<em>

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey mister, hey mister<em>

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID<em>

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID  
>There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see<br>I got my money and you got what I need  
>Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID<br>Hey mister, hey mister_

_After the music was done, they all feel back unconscious. Ekira walked back out with the leaders and saw the rest of the soldiers knocked out on the ground. Shaking her head she ordered some of the help to carry the individuals to their assigned rooms. It seemed as though they would have to finish their meeting tomorrow._

_….to be continued…_

_KnightLelouch: I enjoyed writing this so much, I wish this would happen for real!_

_Everyone: Please Read and Review_


End file.
